


You Missed Me

by yffismydrug



Series: TaoRis [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Kris - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Tao - Freeform, TaoRis - Freeform, Wu Yifan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: After his first encounter with Kris, Tao tries to get into a normal life routine. He met his neighbors, found a job, and even tried to get his mind sorted out about Kris and what he was thinking about him. What he could never foresee happening was Kris coming back to visit him again one night. Kris of course is excited to come see Tao again, but how does Tao feel about this surprise visit? Will he manage to kick Kris out of his house and escape another harmful incident? Will he be hurt again? Or maybe will it be something between the two? Find out what will happen this time when the two interact.





	You Missed Me

**Author's Note:**

> This work was origonally posted to my AFF account on March 6, 2016

Tao had been living on his own for about a month and a half now. Even though he had contemplated about getting a security system for his house, he had ended up doing it within the week. What had happened to him his first night there had scared him, and he needed to feel like he was protected. Although it was set up and everything, he that found a lot of nights he did not bother setting it. Was it in hopes that Kris would come back to him? Or just because he was forgetful and tired at night? He never bothered to think about it too much.

His life in this new neighborhood was starting out good though...if he forgot about night number one. Everyone who lived around him seemed very nice and inviting. One neighbor, a woman who was a bit younger than his mother, had baked him a nice cake as a welcoming gift, and it had been absolutely delicious. There was a small family of four, who lived on the other side of him, who had come over to greet him and told him that if he ever needed help with something they would be more than willing to help, knowing a young man like him living on his own could get difficult at times. Everything seemed to be going very well for him. Half the time he wondered if it was all too good to be true. He was almost waiting for something to go wrong with the house or something, but it never did. It really seemed like he had found a place he could settle into and be comfortable.

It had only been a couple of days until he had even managed to find a job so he could support himself. Even though his mother had called three days after he had moved out, offering to send him money when he needed it, Tao wanted to earn it himself and show his parents just how independent he could be. He was not just a college graduate who was obsessed with pandas. He was a young, responsible adult who was capable of taking care of himself.

Luckily the job he managed to find was something he was interested in, so there was no hesitation when he had found an opening for a Wushu teacher. Since he had practiced Wushu for a great majority of his life, he had been completely thrilled when a job offering had been posted online and had applied instantly. Not to mention it was only a ten minute drive away from his house, which was perfect to him. With all of the experience he had, the Wushu gym had no problem hiring him quickly. The job also paid well, and he did not have to work all day since he only needed to teach certain classes on certain days. Even though he was not working every day, the pay was nice enough to allow him to live comfortably enough. Maybe eventually he would be working all week with all sorts of different level classes. But for now, this would suffice.

The only thing that seemed to be ruining his time in his new house, was the fact he continuously thought of Kris. Tao had told himself that if he kept thinking about wanting to see Kris again, that he would go and get himself checked out by a doctor, and that was exactly what he had done. It was not natural to want to see someone who had raped him again, so that meant something had to be wrong. His brain had something wrong with it...chemicals were off balance...something! There had to be a medical reason for why he was feeling like this and having these thoughts. If anything, after that happened, he should want to move to another neighborhood far away from this one. But no, he wanted to stay.

He had first gone to the hospital to get checked out, and they had said he was completely fine after doing scans of his brain and running different tests. Not happy with that outcome, however, Tao searched out a therapist whom he could talk things out with to see if they could find the underlying reason behind wanting to see Kris again.

\----Flashback----

Tao walked into his therapist's room for the first time and sat down in a chair across from the woman. Her brown hair was pinned up in a tight bun with a couple wisps hanging by her ears. She wore a white button down shirt that was tucked into a high waisted, black, pencil skirt, and a pair of shiny black heels. A pair of thin glasses were perched on her nose as she watched him come into the room and get comfortable. She was holding a clipboard and smiling calmly at him in an inviting manner. 

Even though Tao knew he should not feel intimidated by the woman in front of him, he could not help but feel that way right now. The past couple of days he had looked up information on the therapist he was seeing, and only found good reviews. There was nothing to worry about. Nothing. Except for telling her what he happened. Yeah...there was that to worry about.

He had only booked a half an hour time slot since he had never seen a therapist before, and was unsure about how this would go, or if he would continue going. This was all something completely new to him.

“So, Mr. Huang,” she began in a friendly voice.

“Oh...just call me Tao, please…” Tao requested, wanting to make things as least strange as he could.

“Alright then.Tao, tell me why you’re here to see me,” the woman said kindly as she crossed one leg over the other and continued smiling at him.

“Umm...you see…” Tao began saying. He was completely nervous. Even though he knew there was confidentiality between him and his therapist, he did not want to come flat out and say he had been raped by a complete stranger. “I was in a bad relationship not too long ago,” he began saying, hoping the therapist would not catch onto his lie.

“By saying ‘I was’, I take it you aren’t in that relationship anymore?” the woman asked, jotting a couple of things down already.

Tao nodded his head a couple of times with a frown on his face.

“I got out of the relationship...but...I kind of want to see him again,” Tao explained.

“So this relationship was with another man?” his therapist questioned, her voice empty of any judgement.

Feeling his face getting extremely red, Tao tilted his head down and nodded. He was not sure on his therapist’s stance on same-sex partners, so he was semi-regretting being loose lipped about it being with another man.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Huang. It’s not my job to judge on your sexual preferences. I’m simply here to help you sort out any troubles you are feeling, and see how I can help you feel better,” she explained while looking at him. “Can you explain to me what sort of relationship you had with this ex of yours?”

“He...he would...be forceful with me a lot of the time when...when we got...intimate…” Tao explained, trying to think of the best way to make his lie sound convincing, but fit his situation as best as he could. “He never listened to me, and used violence in all sorts of forms.” 

“Anything in specific you’d care to mention? If not, that’s alright,” the woman stated while writing more things down. “But the more you tell me and get off your chest, the better I’ll be able to help you,” she added in a way that did not make Tao feel like he was being forced to say anything more.

“Ch-choking…” Tao croaked out awkwardly, feeling as if Kris’s hand was around his neck right now.

The room fell silent as the therapist wrote a couple more things down with a slight frown on her face. It was clear she was a bit unsettled by what he had just said, but then again, who would not be?

“If you had bad experiences with this man, why do you want to see him again?” the therapist questioned.

“That’s...kind of what I was hoping you’d tell me,” Tao admitted as he played with his hands in his lap. “Isn’t that the whole point of seeing a therapist? They answer the questions you can’t?” he asked, now bobbing his feet up and down slightly to try and ease his nervousness.

“Not quite, Tao,” the therapist replied with a small shake of her head. “I’m here to help you talk things out and find reason behind your feelings and thoughts,” she explained.

Tao could only sit there and nod his head a couple of times as he bit the inside of his cheek. He guessed that made sense since no one would know him better than himself.

“Do you hate him for everything he did to you? For the pain he caused you?” she asked next, leaning forward slightly.

“Yes...no...sort of…?” Tao looked down at his hands and shook his head a little. “It would always start with me hating him for doing those things to me...but...at some point I feel like I’d start to enjoy it to some extent. I mean...our bodies are created to feel pleasure...so it only makes sense that after sometime I would feel good,” he explained while scratching the back of his head and trying to gather his thoughts. “Wow...I must some like some sadistic fuck or something…saying things like after I got used to him hurting me it felt pretty good...” he scoffed, shaking his head this time around.

“Not at all,” his therapist stated. “I help a multitude of patients with a large realm of problems and issues. I don’t judge them for how they react in certain situations. Like I said before, I’m here to help, not judge.”

“Then help me figure out why I want to see someone who threatened my life,” Tao begged in a shaking voice. “Help me figure out why I’m so fucked up in my head and why I can’t forget about him no matter how hard I try. Help me.”

His therapist let out a small sigh before leaning back in her chair. The two of them talked for the remainder of Tao’s appointment. By the end of it, Tao did not feel like he had a better grasp on why he was feeling the way he was. If anything, he thought he felt even more confused than before. His therapist had talked about the consequences and complications of emotions of abusive relationships, but since he had not really been in a relationship with Kris, he was unsure if those things would still apply to him.

Tao had gone back to see his therapist for a couple more sessions, but had then decided to stop going. He was getting nowhere with her since he was unable to tell her the whole truth about what had happened to him. He should have figured it would not be much help talking to her if he could not tell her everything, but it was something he had been willing to try.

\----End of Flashback----

It was a Tuesday, a day when Tao got off of work at 5:00pm because that was when the advance class ended. He had been tired after the long day of working with the students, and had gone straight home as soon as the room he had been using was all cleaned up to his liking.

Upon arriving home, Tao quickly grabbed some leftovers from the fridge and heated them up in the microwave, mainly because he was too lazy to make anything. His sweat had already dried on his body, so he was not in the mood to cook something on the stove and work up another one. It was not a large meal, since he was never terribly hungry after a full day of work, so he simply ate while standing at the counter and flipping through any missed text messages on his phone. It only took him a couple of minutes to eat, so he saw no reason to sit down just to get right back up again.

Once he was finished eating, he headed up to his bedroom and took a seat at his desk, which he had bought to make the room more organized. Opening his laptop, he figured he would kill some time before taking his shower. He went through his normal routine of looking at his e-mail, and going on his social media for a while, but then somehow found himself going to a porn site. He quickly typed in his username and password, not giving it a second thought.

Scrolling through the different tags on the site, Tao found one he never thought he would have clicked on before. 

Brutal. 

He was looking through the different videos, trying to see which one had the most views and the best comments. When he finally found a video he wanted to watch, he clicked on it, and pulled down his pants as he waited for it to load. When the video was finally ready, Tao found his eyes glued to the screen of his computer. It started similarly like many porno’s he had watched, with the camera focusing on the bottom who was trying to be sexy. This time, the bottom was laying on a bed, acting all innocent as he flipped through a magazine. Honestly, he could have done without all of that extra stuff. He just wanted to get to the hardcore fucking, which, based on the comments on the video, there was a ton of.

As soon as the camera panned over to the man who would be topping, Tao gasped in shock. He could not believe how much the actor in the video looked like Kris. He knew it was not really Kris, but the resemblance was amazing. Tao moved the mouse down to the bottom of the video and scrolled over the bottom so he could click further into the video. When he selected where he wanted to, he watched as the actor who looked like Kris, was pushing himself into the bottom. The man had an enormous cock and was shoving it into the other man in one go with no lube.

“Fuck…” Tao half moaned to himself, swallowing hard as he continued to watch the man’s cock disappear into the other man’s ass.

Bringing his hand down to his cock, which had honestly started getting erect as soon as he saw the actor who looked like Kris, he started jerking himself off. While still watching the video, and keeping his eyes on the actor, Tao continued stroking himself, increasing the pace and how hard he was gripping himself depending on how rough the actors were going.

By the end of the video, which Tao had saved to his computer to download later, he was still completely erect and sweating a bit. He scrolled down and saw other videos with the same actor who resembled Kris. In fact, there were a ton of other videos with that same actor in it. From the looks of it, he was very popular within this kink. 

Right away, Tao clicked on another video and started watching it, while continuing to stroke himself. This one was just as brutal as the first, if not a bit more. While Tao thought some of the things that were being done would turn him off, he found they did not. Instead, he just kept stroking himself faster and faster.

After the video ended, Tao was panting hard and wishing he could just cum already. His body was covered in a light layer of sweat and his hair was hanging in front of his face, partially obscuring his vision. The erection in his hand was hot, pulsing, and leaking pre-cum. Quickly peeling off his shirt and tossing it to the floor, he got up from his chair, finished kicking off his pants and boxers, and went over to his bed. 

Tao had purchased small bins that could slide under his bed and be hidden, in case he ever did have anyone in his bedroom with him, and had put all of his sex toys into them. After he pulled out one of the bins, a purple one, that held his waterproof vibrators, yes...he had all of his toys organized.

He pushed the box back under his bed before heading towards the bathroom. Before leaving his room, he quickly grabbed a fuzzy robe hanging on the back of his door. It had been bought for wearing after his shower when he was too lazy to get dressed right afterwards, but wanted to be warm.

When he got to his bathroom, all while trying to resist touching himself more, he tossed his robe onto the closed toilet lid, and started running the water for his bath. While he waited, he ran his hand over the ridges of his vibrator and could not help but purr a little in anticipation. He had only used this vibrator a couple of times before, but it had quickly become one of his favorite to use. The ridges always seemed to hit in the right spot, and give him just enough of extra stimulation to push him over the edge.

The tub was soon full enough, so Tao added a little bit, okay...a lot, of bubbles just because he wanted to and they always made baths more fun. Placing his vibrator on the edge of the tub, he quickly went back to his room to grab his iPod and a small speaker that ran on batteries. He plugged his iPod into his speaker, chose a playlist, turned up the volume really loud, and pressed play. The small bathroom was filled with music as he closed the door most of the way, leaving it cracked open so he would not overheat from all the steam.

Walking back over to the tub, Tao quickly dipped himself in and started stroking himself once again. He leaned his head back against the wall and moaned a little in pleasure. With his other hand, he brought it down and started playing with his ass. He circled his finger against his hole a couple of times before pushing into himself slowly. Another small moan left his mouth while he started moving his hips.

After one song finished on his iPod, Tao already had three fingers pushed into himself and was biting on his bottom lip so he would not moan so loudly, not that there was anyone around to hear him. His bathroom window was closed, and the music was loud enough, even if it had been open. As soon as he was stretched enough, he reached over and grabbed his vibrator from the edge of the tub.

With a smile on his face, Tao brought the vibrator under the water and gently pushed it against his stretched entrance. A small groan left his mouth as he started pushing the head of the vibrator into himself. He continued pushing the vibrator in more and more until it was completely inside of him. When it was fully seated in him, he let out the most pleasured moan he could and closed his eyes.

Running his finger over the bottom of the vibrator, Tao found the small switch and flicked it on. The vibrator started vibrating inside of him, pushing up against his prostate since it really filled him. The water in the tub sloshed around as his body shook in pleasure, and as he moved around while moving the vibrator around. 

“Aaaahhh! Yes…!” Tao cried out as he arched his back and pushed the vibrator harder and faster into himself.

He was crying out louder and thrusting his hips harder. His hand was back on his erection and stroking himself. The vibrator felt amazing inside of him, making him wish it could vibrate even faster, or was longer, or thicker to fill him more.

“More! Oh god! Yes!” Tao shouted as he rammed the vibrator right into his prostate and sent a shiver of pure pleasure through his body.

Some water was starting to slosh out of the tub, but Tao was too lost in pleasure to even realize it. 

~~Outside~~

Kris stood outside of Tao’s house, looking up at it with a smile on his face. He had not been able to come back to visit his little panda because his gang had become very busy. They had found a neighborhood that was ripe for the picking and which they had a lot of good luck in. Since they had not been able to pass up a place like that up, they had worked on looting houses around there for a while, and of course, getting rid of the witnesses.

Now that things were more calm, they were working on selling everything they had stolen. So while other members of the gang worked on that, Kris had slipped out in order to finally visit Tao again. Since no one had come hunting them down, he took it that Tao had not told anyone about their little encounter on his first night here.

“There’s a lot more blood on my hands than the last time we met,” Kris sighed to himself as he shoved his hands into his pockets. “At least no one had to come and spill yours though,” he added with a slight chuckle.

Walking around to the back of Tao’s house, Kris peered through one of the windows. To his shock, he saw an alarm system on one of the walls. Clearly Tao had worked on feeling more safe and secure in the area after what happened to him. But it was pleasing to Kris to see the alarm system had not been turned on yet. 

Kris placed his hand on the doorknob and gave it a small twist to see if it would open. With ease, the knob turned, and the door pushed open. In a way, it made Kris sad because it was a little too easy. 

“Little panda...you have to be more cautious,” Kris said to himself while shaking his head. “You never know who’s going to find their way inside if you leave your doors unlocked.” 

Allowing the door to swing open more, Kris was glad because it was also an upside, since he did not know how long it would take him to pick the lock, which he saw had also been replaced.

“He needs to be more careful,” Kris sang lightly to himself as he entered the house and closed the door quietly behind him, a smirk plastered on his face. “You never know who will wander in, my little panda,” he continued singing in a cheerful voice. “Someone could come in looking to have a bit of fun with you, and I’m the only one who’s allowed to touch you,” he then said in a more serious voice.

Even though Kris was all the way in the back of the house and on the first floor, he could hear a bit of music coming from somewhere in the house. Knowing that was most likely coming from where Tao was, he started walking through the house. 

As he wandered around more, he came to the stairs and could tell the music was coming from the second floor. 

“What is my little panda up to?” Kris asked himself as he started climbing the stairs in search for him.

When Kris reached the top of the stairs, he made sure to step around the area that had squeaked last time he paid a visit. Glancing down the hallway, he saw a door cracked open and light coming out from it. That was also the room the music was coming from, along with some other noises that were more muffled.

Walking up to the door, Kris peered inside of the room. He instantly spotted Tao in the bathtub and could tell he was doing something sexual by the way his head was tilted back, with his back arched, and his hands moving. Kris had to admit Tao looked damn good like that, and could not help but get a lot of dirty thoughts in his head. He had clearly chosen a good day to come and pay Tao a second visit.

A gentle push of the door was all it took to open it enough so he could slip inside. Tao did not have a care in the world as he continued playing with himself and moaning loudly in pleasure. Kris easily found the cause of the loud music and went over to the iPod. Double clicking the center button, he was then able to pause the music, plunging the bathroom into complete silence except for the younger’s moans.

It did not take Tao long at all, however, to realize the music had stopped. Opening his eyes, he glanced over towards the counter, wondering if maybe the batteries in his speaker had died. When he saw Kris standing there instead, he bolted up and pulled the vibrator partially out of himself. He would have pulled it all the way out, but Kris had approached him and grabbed onto his arms.

Panicking, Tao wretched himself free from Kris’s grip, thankful he was slick with the water and bubbles. His freedom did not last long, however, because Kris soon had his wrists captured in his hands and pinned against the wall as he leaned over the tub. Tao cursed the older for being tall enough to lean over the tub with ease and hold him in place.

“Well look what I have here,” Kris stated with a smile on his face. “Was someone having fun by himself?” he asked.

“Let me go you fucking perverted rapist!” Tao shouted right away as he tried pulling himself free, all while trying to clench his ass tight enough to keep the vibrator inside of him.

“Now, now, Tao...that isn’t something nice to say, is it? Especially when I’m being so kind to come and visit you again,” Kris stated with a shake of his head.

“Who said I ever wanted you to come back!?” the younger screamed as he brought one leg up in attempt to try and kick Kris away from him.

When he attempted doing this, the vibrator slid the rest of the way out of him, while still vibrating, and popped up to the surface of the tub. Tao had released a small pleasured moan when the vibrator had slid out of him, and quickly knew that it would only get him in further trouble. 

“Ooohhh...so it looks like you were really having some fun with yourself,” Kris stated as he looked down at the vibrator creating small waves in the water as it continued shaking. 

“Shut up!” Tao screamed as he tried to fight against Kris’s grasp even more.

“So you were playing with yourself and jerking off...you must really have some pent up energy to be doing that,” the older stated with a smirk on his face.

“Shut the hell up! No one asked you!” Tao screamed while continuing to try shoving Kris off of him.

More water from the tub was sloshing around, even going over the edge of the tub and getting Kris’s feet wet, but the older did not seem to mind. Tao thought maybe Kris would slip or lose his footing, but his shoes must have had good enough traction not to do that.

“Tell me you missed me, my little panda,” Kris cooed to him as if he were a small child.

“Pft! Missed you!? Why the hell would I miss a pervert like you?” Tao asked with a snarl on his face.

“Come now...let’s not joke around about this serious matter,” Kris stated. “You know, just as much as I do, that you were enjoying yourself at one point during our last encounter.”

“I would rather die than admit something as fucked up as that,” Tao growled out.

Shaking his head, Kris released a heavy sigh. He gave Tao a sad look before averting his eyes to the robe sitting on to closed toilet lid. Quickly adjusting his hold on the younger’s wrists so that both of them were in one of his hands, he worked on getting the sash from the robe free. When Tao saw how the older man was trying to shake the sash from his robe, he started fighting against him more. Once Kris had the sash free, though it had been made a bit hard with all the moving around Tao was doing, he yanked the younger over towards the faucet of the tub, and tied his wrists in place with the sash.

“Stop it!” Tao screamed while trying to pull away from Kris and failing miserably.

Kris removed his hands from Tao’s wrists when he was finished and smiled down at the younger.

“Where do you have the rest of your little toys?” Kris asked him kindly before reaching forward and ruffling his partially wet hair.

“Why would I tell you that?” Tao asked through clenched teeth while giving the sash a small tug to show his agitation. Since the material was already wet, though, it was making it tighter around him and more difficult to try and free himself.

“Because I can make you feel good with them, my little panda. And from how desperate you were with that vibrator up your ass...I can tell you need it,” the older explained confidently.

“Go fuck yourself!” Tao screamed at Kris in fury. He lurched forward, not that he even got close to Kris, and snapped his teeth at him like an angry dog.

Making tutting sounds while standing up, Kris started walking towards the door of the bathroom. 

“You just wait here, my little panda. I’ll go find where you’re hiding them and then come back to you,” the man said before leaving the bathroom with the door still open.

Alone now, Tao started pulling frantically at the sash tied to the faucet. Kris had him tied down really well, and the sash had gotten even wetter now, which proved to make it even harder to get undone. Even when he had attempted using his teeth, it almost seemed pointless.

“Please...please come undone…” Tao begged as he continued trying to free himself.

Needless to say, Kris coming in unexpectedly and doing this to him, had almost killed his erection. But a part of him also felt slightly aroused by the situation. It was still fucked up in his head, and he could not understand it.

With the urge to free himself still prominent, the younger never stopped pulling at the material binding him in place. Hell, he did not even care if he broke the bathtub, he just wanted to get free, and away from Kris. He was not about to wait in the cooling water for the man to come back and do who knows what to him.

“Come on...please get loose…” Tao groaned desperately, now placing his feet against the tub to help him push back with more force.

Tugging harder and harder at the material, Tao was shocked when he suddenly toppled back in the tub as the sash slipped off the faucet. His head fully submerged under the soapy water, causing him to cough and rub his eyes when he came back to the surface. Making quick work of the stretched sash, he let it fall into the soapy water. Quickly slicking his hair back from his eyes, and wiping the water from his face, Tao looked around to make sure Kris had not returned from hearing him splashing around and coughing.

When he failed to see Kris, the younger quickly got out of the tub and pulled on the robe that was now laying in a crumpled heap on the floor. Even if he could not close the robe, it was better than walking around completely naked with Kris in his house. 

Tao glanced out from the bathroom to make sure Kris was not currently in the hallway. When he saw the coast was clear, he quickly made his way over towards the room that held all of his Wushu equipment and workout gear in it. Without any hesitation, Tao went and grabbed the large staff leaning up against the wall. He weighed it in his hands briefly, letting out a small sigh.

“He’s not going to take advantage of me this time around,” Tao whispered to himself as he tightened his grip even more on the staff, a determined look in his eyes.

His plan was simple. All he had to do was knock Kris unconscious, call the police, explain everything, and then things would be all taken care of. With all his years of Wushu training, that would not be a problem at all. After all, he doubted Kris had any sort of training in martial arts. 

Just as Tao turned around to go and hunt down Kris, he saw the man standing in the doorway of the room, leaning up against the wall.

“So...you’re deciding to be disobedient,” Kris stated in a disapproving voice. “I thought I told you to stay in the tub where I tied you down.”

“I’m not some sort of dog who listens to an abusive master,” Tao growled as he got into the correct fighting stance.

With the way he was standing, his legs spread apart and slightly bent, his robe was completely open, giving Kris a fantastic view of his body and the semi-hard cock hanging between his legs. Kris could not help but give his lips a lick at the amazing sight before him. Tao’s body was still wet from the bath, causing beads of water to cascade down his toned body. Was it just him, or had the younger become more muscular since their last meeting?

“Tao, just admit it. You missed me,” Kris said in a lower voice this time. “You miss feeling my hands roam your body…”

“N-no! I didn’t miss that at all,” Tao stated, as he shifted his position a little. “I don’t miss it!”

“I was forceful with you, but you enjoyed it,” Kris told him as he started walking towards him slowly in a predatory manner.

“I had bruises that lasted for days...and I couldn’t even walk for two days after you raped me!” Tao told him in a more frightened voice as he realized he was being backed into a corner. “I only managed to get around on the third day with the help of a lot of pain killers,” he added with a scowl on his lips.

“You miss the feeling of my cock inside your tight, little ass,” the older commented with a smirk on his face. “And I miss that perfect ass of yours as well.”

Tao faltered slightly as he listened to Kris. The man was saying things that were bringing back memories of their last encounter. He kept trying to convince himself that everything Kris was saying was completely wrong, but he could not do that completely. Something in his mind was trying to fight back and tell him he had enjoyed it.

“When I was choking you...oh you enjoyed that a lot,” Kris reminded him.

The staff in Tao’s hands dipped down a little the more he got distracted by Kris’s words again. It did not take him long, however, to realize this and correct his hold on it. He drummed his fingers against the staff a little as he took in shallow breaths. Shaking his head a couple of times, he attempted clearing his mind and getting his thoughts straight. He could not let Kris’s words affect him right now.

“And when you were sucking on my fingers while they were covered in your blood and my cum...ohhh you sucked them so well, Tao. Like a real pro. You moved your tongue around them, didn’t bite down, and practically had them down your throat at one point,” Kris told him before he stopped walking and stood with his feet apart.

Standing there silently, Tao continued watching Kris, not knowing what to say. What was there to say? They had clearly both been there and knew what had happened.

“You’re so silent now, Tao. What happened to that feisty panda I know?” the older questioned.

“I...I…” Tao stuttered out as he continuously adjusted his grip on his staff, turning it in his hands a little as he fidgeted.

“Just admit you missed me and that you’re glad I’m back right now,” Kris told him.

“No...it’s not like that, not even one little bit,” Tao stated. Liar. You’re a goddamn liar!

“Then come at me!” Kris shouted, hitting one of his hands against his chest.

“I will!” Tao confirmed with a nod of his head. Just do it...it will only take one firm hit to take him down...

“Then do it already! Prove to me you don’t want me here! Attack me!” Kris continued shouting.

Do it! Swing at him!

“Tao!” Kris shouted louder, hitting an open hand against his chest to urge the younger to come at him.

Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!

“Come show me what you’re made of!” the older screamed at him, spreading his arms to give Tao easy access to his body.

Hesitantly, Tao took a couple of steps towards Kris and raised his staff into the air. His arms were shaking, causing the staff to quiver in his hands. The older could tell he was hesitating some and smiled a bit, knowing this would work in his favor.

When Tao started bringing his staff down to make his strike, Kris easily stepped to the side. Tao’s staff met with the floor, causing him to be stunned he had missed his target. 

I didn’t swing hard or fast enough, Tao told him as he saw Kris out of his peripheral vision. I need to strike again! Correctly this time!

As he swung the staff back up to try and hit Kris again, the older managed to grab the staff and pull Tao to him using it. 

The younger, with his grip still on the staff, stumbled into Kris and was spun around so his back was pressed up against the older’s chest. Kris then used the staff to press up against Tao’s chest to keep him in place. 

Right away, Tao started to try pushing against the staff to get Kris to drop it. The man proved to have the advantage here as he was pulling back against the staff while Tao was attempting to push it. 

“K-Kris…” Tao growled out while still attempting to get free.

That earned a small chuckle from Kris, who was greatly entertained by his attempt to free himself.

The next thing the younger could think of to do was to stomp on Kris’s feet to try and get him to step back. So using the heel of his foot, Tao lifted his leg, and then slammed it back down as hard as he could.

When Kris felt what Tao was doing, he could not help but laugh again in amusement. Leaning his head down a bit, he put his mouth right next to Tao’s ear.

“I’m wearing boots, my little panda. There’s no way in hell you’re going to get me like that,” Kris stated before biting down on the shell of Tao’s ear, earning a small whimper from the younger.

“Kris...let me go!” Tao begged as he squirmed around more.

“I can’t do that, Tao,” Kris replied in a saddened voice. “First you lied to me by saying you didn’t miss me. Then you go and escape when I clearly told you to stay put in the tub, and now you tried to attack me when I thought maybe you’d back down and admit you were wrong,” he listed off.

“What the hell do you expect me to do to my rapist!? Give you a fucking hug!?” the younger screeched.

“That would be a nice start,” Kris stated flat out while nodding his head. “We could hug, grind together, and I could grope your cute ass.”

“Go fuck off!” the younger screamed at him while trying once again to free himself from him.

Not wanting to deal with the younger’s shouting anymore, Kris released one of his hands from the staff and pushed Tao away from him. The younger stumbled a little before turning around to try and attack him again. When he did this though, Kris swung the staff and hit Tao right in the gut with it. Immediately, Tao collapsed onto the ground as he clutched where Kris had hit him, and went into a coughing fit.

Kris threw the staff to the floor, not caring if something happened to it. He easily picked Tao up from the floor and tossed him over his shoulder as if he were a bag of rice. The younger let out a small groan since his gut still hurt where he was hit.

“Let...go…” Tao weakly commanded as Kris started walking out of the room.

The younger kicked his legs a little, hitting Kris on his back, but the older simply gave him a hard, firm swat on his ass that stopped him right away. Turning his head towards Kris, Tao glared at him. Somehow he figured Kris must have known, because he received another swat to his ass, this time slightly harder.

Before Tao knew it, Kris was tossing him down onto his bed. He bounced a couple of times on the mattress before his body settled down, but he did not stay down long. As quickly as he could, he was sitting up and staring at Kris with hatred in his eyes.

“Don’t give me such a harsh look, Tao. It’s not nice,” Kris told him and he leaned forward and placed his hands on the footboard of the bed.

“I’m the one who's not nice?” Tao asked is a disbelieving voice. “You’re the one who raped me on my first night here, and then just tied to the bathtub and hit me!”

Reaching his hand forward, Kris grabbed onto Tao’s chin and pulled him in closer. Tao fell forward a little, using one hand to brace himself on the mattress, and the other to grab onto Kris’s arm. The two of them stared at each other for a couple of seconds, water from Tao’s hair still dripping down his face and onto Kris’s hand.

“Answer me one question then, my little panda,” Kris said while jerking Tao’s head up a little.

“What?” Tao asked through clenched teeth, as he attempted to pull himself free, and failed.

“If you claim to think I am such a horrible person...why are you still erect?” the man questioned with a smirk on his face.

This time when Tao jerked back, Kris released him, causing him to fall backwards. His robe fluttered open to reveal the throbbing erection between his legs. Looking down at himself, he could not believe Kris was right. Even though he had been fighting to hate Kris for all he had done to him, his body was still reacting honestly.

“It...it’s because I was playing with myself!” Tao quickly stated with a shake of his head as he pulled his robe closed to his his erection from Kris’s sight.

“Bullshit,” Kris said in a low voice as he started walking around to the side of the bed with a stern look on his face. “Complete...and utter...bullshit.”

Tao could not help but flinch a little at the man’s words. Had he really seen through him that easily? He had thought he was putting up a good act, considering it was not all fake.

Kris leaned towards Tao, snapping the younger from his thoughts. The closer Kris looked at the younger, the more he could see he was shivering slightly, and was covered in goosebumps. He let out a small chuckle as he watched Tao, causing the younger to shift uneasily on the bed.

“You seem cold, Tao,” Kris finally said as he finally crawled onto the bed, getting closer and closer to Tao.

“I’m not cold,” Tao answered right away as he moved a bit farther away from Kris.

“I see you got new bedding since our last encounter,” the older then stated, changing the topic suddenly.

“What did you expect me to do!? It was covered in blood, cum, and piss,” Tao reminded him. “Now...stop changing the topic so much!”

“What? Am I distracting you?” Kris questioned as he reached one of his hands out and placed it on Tao’s shoulder to start pulling the robe off of him.

Kris managed to get the robe partway down one of Tao’s arms before the younger registered what he was doing. Smacking his hand away, Tao then readjusted his robe and moved even farther away from the man, slightly turning away from him. He was running out of bed space to move, and knew sooner or later he would have to make a run for it or do something.

Able to tell what Tao was thinking, Kris quickly reached out, grabbed onto the younger, and threw him onto his back in the middle of the bed. Completely taken by surprise, Tao allowed himself to be thrown in place and laid there with wide eyes, staring up at Kris in shock. The man hovered over him, hair hanging down in front of his eyes.

“You’re so cute when you look all confused and shocked like this,” Kris cooed before grabbing Tao’s hair and yanking his head back to expose his neck. “But I’m curious as to why you aren’t putting up more of a fight. You already tried attacking me once...so why not again?”

Turning his head to the side, Tao averted his eyes from the man and remained silent. He looked like he wanted to answer Kris’s question, but he did not know how to. His mind was still so confused about everything he was feeling. Knowing he should feel one way but feeling another seemed so messed up to him.

“Hmm...what’s that on your computer?” Kris suddenly asked as he caught the screen in the corner of his eye.

Moving his head to look in the other direction, Tao let out a gasp when he realized the porn site he had been watching was still up. Without a second’s hesitation, he squirmed out from under Kris and bolted for his computer. Kris was not far behind him, however, and grabbed him around his waist to anchor him in place. Tao was already hanging onto his desk by the time Kris grabbed him, so he thought he had a chance to close out of the internet window.

There was a slight struggle between the two of them since Kris wanted to get a better look at what Tao was fighting to keep a secret from him. The younger reached forward to try and close his laptop, but in the process, he accidentally missed the lid of his computer, and instead pressed the spacebar, causing the video to start playing.

Tao then lost hold of his desk and was pulled back to the bed by Kris, who was now sitting towards the edge of the bed with his legs hanging over. Kris held Tao firmly in place, not giving him a chance to get back up no matter how much he struggled. With one arm, the older held him in place against his chest, and placed the other over Tao’s mouth to keep him silent. Even though Tao struggled in Kris’s grip, he could not get himself free.

“Well...what do we have here?” Kris asked as he continued watching the porno on the screen. “Is it just me, or does that porn actor look quite a bit like me?” 

Hearing that made Tao struggle against his hold even more. He screamed through the man’s hand and tried pulling his face away from his hand. When that failed, he attempted pulling his arms away from Kris to break free. That, however, also proved to fail. There just did not seem to be any winning in his current position.

“I would say it looks like someone was missing me quite a bit to be watching porn like this,” Kris commented with a smirk on his face.

Getting an idea, Kris quickly moved Tao so he was on his hands and knees facing the computer. The older had moved him so quickly and easily, that Tao really had no idea how he had done it. Kris was kneeling behind the younger, though, holding his hips so he would not be able to escape from the bed if he tried.

“Why don’t we enjoy this video together, my little panda,” Kris stated as he gently thrust his hips forward.

Tao let out a small groan as he hopelessly reached forward in an attempt to close his computer, which was too far away. When his hand fell back to the mattress, he glared back at Kris, who had a tight grip on him. 

“There you go with that look again,” Kris said while shaking his head. “But you need to pay attention to the video.”

With that said, Kris leaned forward and gripped Tao’s chin with his hand again. He turned the younger’s face back towards the screen, while still holding his hip with the other. By now, his robe was disheveled on his body, falling off one shoulder, and pushed up past his ass so it was now completely exposed. Even though Tao wanted to try pulling away from Kris and shutting his laptop, he found himself watching the video more carefully. 

“See...you like it,” Kris purred in his ear pleasantly. 

Tao was so trasnfixed with the porno playing in front of him, that he did not hear what Kris was saying to him. All he could hear were the slight moans coming from his computer as the actors played around with each other more. The younger was so preoccupied that he did not realize Kris had released his chin.

“Hmph! Just put on a bit of porn and his attention span depletes,” Kris muttered to himself as he brought his hand down to Tao’s ass and lightly pressed a finger against his puckered hole.

That gained Tao’s attention right away, causing him to snap his head around with a scared look on his face.

“What do you think you’re doing!?” the younger shouted.

“If you don’t stay still, this is only going to hurt more,” Kris warned him.

“No! Don’t touch me!” Tao shouted.

“If you really didn’t want me touching you, you’d try and attack me again like you did before,” Kris pointed out. “But you’ve barely done anything substantial to get me away from you since then.”

“That’s because you hit me with my staff you fucking bastard! That fucking hurt!” Tao shouted at the top of his lungs.

Releasing Tao’s hip, and using that same hand, Kris reached forward and grabbed a fistfull of the younger’s hair. Tao let out a yelp of pain and cringed. Kris really was not a fan of the younger’s outbursts, especially when he cursed at him. The room fell completely silent after Kris grabbed onto Tao’s hair, as the porno continued to be the only sound. Kris pulled harder on Tao’s hair, causing the younger to arch his back more and lean a bit off the mattress. A loud moan was then heard throughout the room, which caught both Tao’s and Kris’s attention.

Kris looked over at the computer screen while Tao did his best to catch a glimpse of what was happening as his head was wrenched back. Tao shivered a little and let out a small whimper before pushing his hips back. On his computer screen, the actor who looked like Kris was thrusting a thick dildo into the other actor, pushing it basically all the way in.

“Now...if only I knew where the rest of your sex toys were,” Kris told Tao as he released his hair and allowed him to collapse onto the bed. “Then I could do that to you, and hear you moan and call out my name.”

“I’d never tell you where they were. And even if I did...I’d never call out your name,” Tao hissed through clenched teeth as he pushed himself off from the mattress and glared back at the older man.

The two of them stared at each other until another loud moan came from Tao’s computer. At that sound, Tao could not help but whip his head around to see what was happening on the screen. What he saw made his mouth hang open and go dry. Not only did the actor in the video have the large dildo inside of himself, but he now also had the other actor’s thick cock as well. The way the actor’s ass was stretched open caused Tao to shiver slightly and thrust his lips slightly as his erection twitched between his legs.

“You’re interested,” Kris whispered into Tao’s ear as he leaned forward and slyly moved one of his hands to the younger’s erection to start stroking it.

“N-no…” Tao moaned back in response, his head tilting down as his body shook in pleasure.

“If you weren’t interested...the video wouldn’t be pulled up in the first place,” the older pointed out. “People don’t tend to look under the ‘brutal’ tag just because they want something fun to watch,” he stated with a smirk running across his face. “My horny, little panda seems interested in this kind of thing.”

“S-stop…” the younger moaned.

“You want to know what it’s like to have your ass stretched like that,” Kris purred into his ear.

Tao bit down on his bottom lip and cursed himself. He had no idea why he had looked up videos under the ‘brutal’ tag. Was it a secret urge he had? To be used so hard it hurt? To be brought to a point of blinding pain during sex? Hell...his first sexual experience was painful beyond belief. Maybe that had messed him up, and all that would ever be able to get him off would be something painful.

“You’re interested…” Kris whispered again. 

“I...I am…” Tao answered this time.

“You want me to do what they’re doing,” he stated, knowing deep down it’s what Tao wanted.

“I...do…” Tao replied in a defeated voice, not able to hold his urges back anymore.

Now Kris was getting the type of responses he had been hoping for since the beginning. Tao finally seemed to be more cooperative with him.

“You missed me after our first encounter,” Kris said with a smirk on his face. “You wanted to feel my body pressed against yours. The feeling of my hands on your body and wrapped around your cock...you wanted it all again,” he stated.

“Yes…” Tao whispered almost inaudibly.

“What? Come again? I couldn’t hear you, my little panda,” the older told him as he started stroking his erection even faster. “Did you miss me?” he asked again, this time in a more cheerful voice.

“Yes!” Tao screamed in response before dropping onto his elbows and pushing his ass back against Kris. He rested the side of his face against the mattress and closed his eyes partially while breathing hard.

Kris felt as Tao’s plump, yet firm, ass pressed back against him, and hummed in delight. He loved how eager Tao seemed to be. Maybe now they could get somewhere.

“Are you ready to tell me where you keep all your sex toys now?” Kris questioned. “Then we could start some real fun.”

Tao moved his hips forward slightly, stopped moaning, and turned his head back to Kris as he listened to the moans and slapping sounds coming from his computer. Letting out a small sigh, he nodded his head. When Kris saw Tao was still having some trouble vocalizing it, however, he brought his hand down to the base of the younger’s cock, and gave it a hard squeeze.

“Tell me,” Kris told him.

Tao knew Kris was not giving him an option to tell him or not. It was a command he had just been given. Although he knew he was about to dig his own grave in a sense, he could not help but reply to him this time.

“They’re under the bed...dildos are in the black box,” Tao explained, pretty sure that was the correct box.

“Stay right here, Tao,” Kris told him before completely releasing him and getting off the bed.

Crouching down next to the bed, Kris moved some covers that were covering the edge of the bed, and pulled out the black box, like Tao had said. When he looked inside, however, he realized it was not what Tao had said was in there. Instead, there were different handcuffs and other restraints.

“My precious panda…” Kris called lightly. “Would you care to change your answer as to which colored box your dildos are in?”

Shifting on the bed, trying not to move too much so he would not anger Kris, Tao peeked over the bed to see what was inside the box. When he saw what was inside the box, he immediately reached down and shoved the box far under the bed, to where neither Kris nor him would be able to reach it easily.

“Blue! I meant to say blue!” Tao screamed as his face turned a bright shade of red. Damn it...I must have subconsciously wanted the black box...but I can’t...not with him...not now...

“I’ll remember that black box for next time,” Kris told him while pulling out the correct colored box.

“N-next time…?” Tao asked in a scared voice.

Kris pulled out the largest dildo he could find out from the box, shoved the box back under the bed where it was out of the way, and stood back up. Staying silent, Tao crained his neck to look up at the man.

“You didn’t think this will our last meeting. Did you?” the older questioned.

Tao’s eyes grew wide in shock. He honestly did not know whether he had expected to see Kris again after this time. Now that he knew the man was planning on coming back again, he regretted mixing up the box colors even more. 

Seeing how much Tao seemed to be thinking, Kris took this chance to put one of his hands on his shoulder and push him backwards onto the bed. The porno playing was completely forgotten about now, and only served as pointless background noise.

Now laying back on the bed, Tao was staring up at Kris as he moved to hover over him more. Kris leaned down to Tao, placing the dildo on the bed for the time being, and started kissing him on the neck. He continued kissing him and eventually started sucking and nipping at his skin. The younger let out a couple small moans and whimpers as he felt Kris’s lips on him, and felt his hands roaming around his body.

In a couple of minutes, Kris had managed to work Tao’s arms out of his robe so he was now totally naked. Tao was breathing harder now and laying sprawled out, legs wide open to invite Kris to move closer to him.

“At least it looks like any marks I left on you healed up nicely,” Kris commented before lifting his head up to look at the new hickies he had just left behind.

“You left a really dark one on my neck,” Tao told him with a small frown on his face, referring to when he had been choked. “I had to use makeup to cover it up so I could go out.” He was just glad he had kept the extra makeup since he would have to cover up the hickies all over his neck and whatever other marks could possibly be left on him this time around.

Kris hummed and nodded his head a little as if he were acknowledging his mistake.

“But you enjoyed it when I choked you,” Kris reminded him as he brought his hand up to his neck and lightly ran his fingers over his skin.

“Don’t…” Tao begged as he touched Kris’s hand gently with a pleading look on his face.

“I won’t again...this time,” the older replied with a smile on his face. “I have enough planned for you to keep us occupied. Now, where do you keep your lube? I don’t want to completely destroy your ass before I get to fuck you.” 

“Nightstand...top drawer…” Tao replied without thinking.

Kris quickly went to the nightstand and pulled out the lube that was sitting there. He took note on how the lube was already more than half used and knew Tao had been playing with himself quite often. Nevertheless, he brought it back over to Tao and instantly popped the lid off and squeezed some onto his hand so he could coat his fingers. Before Tao knew what was happening, Kris was bringing his fingers down and pressing two of them into him.

“AH! You have to go slow!” Tao shouted at him with a slightly pained expression on his face.

“You were already playing with a vibrator earlier in the tub. Remember?” Kris told him. “I think you’re still a bit stretched from that.”

Remaining silent, Tao turned his head to the side and focused on relaxing a bit. There was no way Kris was going to be gentle with him, so he was not going to try and reason with him and waste his breath.

Slowly, Kris moved his fingers in and out of Tao’s ass. He watched as Tao wiggled around on the mattress and closed his eyes. His erection was standing up against his stomach, dripping pre-cum, and twitching every now and then. Kris gnawed on his bottom lip as he moved his fingers around in different ways, searching for that one special spot inside of the younger. It was only after a couple more tries that he managed to find it, making Tao cry out loudly.

“You missed me,” Kris told him with a smile on his face.

“Sh-shut up,” Tao moaned, focusing purely on the pleasure he was feeling.

“You already admitted it,” Kris stated even more cheerfully.

“Shut up! Just shut up and hit my prostate again!” the younger ordered.

“Such a demanding panda I have on my hands,” Kris laughed before beginning to abuse Tao’s prostate at a fast pace.

Tao was crying out so loudly, moving so much, and arching his back so high off the mattress, before he finally came all over himself. He was panting hard and shaking in the aftermath of his orgasm when he felt Kris pull his fingers out of him. With his eyes closed, he heard the lid of the lube pop open again, and then heard a slick sound as the lube was spread around something. When he opened his eyes, he realized Kris had been preparing the dildo.

“You can’t be thinking about putting that in me now,” Tao told him in a worried voice.

“Why not? I stretched you,” Kris said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“I...usually use at least three fingers…for...for my vibrator,” Tao admitted embarrassingly. “And I’ve...I’ve never use that dildo before. It’s the largest I have…” he continued explaining.

“You were just looking up porn videos under the ‘brutal’ tag...I think you can handle this if that piqued your interest,” Kris stated before spreading Tao’s legs farther apart and moved closer to him to ensure he would not be able to close them.

After he was shifted on the bed, Tao leaned up on his elbows and looked down to his ass. Kris was completely concentrated on him as he brought the dildo down to his hole and pressed the head against his twitching entrance. A small groan escaped Tao’s mouth while Kris began pushing the dildo in, forcing him to take in bit by bit of the huge toy.

“Stop...you have to stop…” Tao panted out when about a fourth of the dildo was shoved inside of him.

“Don’t go complaining about it,” Kris said while rolling his eyes. “You barely have anything in you yet!”

“You take it up your ass and tell me how it feels then!” Tao screamed back.

Kris simply gave him an unentertained look before harshly pushing against the dildo, and in the process shoving about another fourth into him. Tao threw his head back and collapsed onto the bed as he adjusted to the feeling of being this full. His ass stung a bit from being stretched so much so quickly. Lesson learned, do not yell at Kris when he is pushing a dildo into him.

For the next couple of minutes Tao laid on the bed as Kris plunged the rest of the dildo into him. He was whining, moaning, arching his back, and even moving his hips to try and get himself onto the dildo faster. Even he had to admit that after a certain point all he wanted was to feel completely filled with the dildo. When it was all the way in, he did not know if he could ever go back to using the small ones he had, because this was the best feeling he had ever gotten from one of his toys. Do not misunderstand, his ass was in quite a bit of pain since Kris had not stretched him enough. But the feeling was one he knew he would never forget.

“Damn...I should’ve used this sooner…” the younger panted with a smile on his face while he rested with his eyes remaining closed. There was a slight cringe on his face from the bit of pain he was feeling, but otherwise he was relaxed.

Kris could not help but smile when he heard Tao say that. Considering the first time they had been together had been horrible for Tao, he at least seemed to be more willing this time around. Then again, Kris knew he had that effect on people. Even if he treated someone poorly, he could make them want him again. That was simply what had happened with Tao.

The porno had finished playing, so now the only noise in the room was Tao’s moans, and the lubed dildo sliding in and out of his ass.

“Hmm...I wonder if you can take me now…” Kris muttered as he plunged the dildo into Tao again, pushing it as far in as he possible could.

Tao picked his head up from the bed and stared at Kris with worried filled eyes. He already felt stretched to his limit and was not sure if he would be able to take Kris’s cock, which he remembered was huge by itself. Honestly, he did not know if he was cut out for this kind of thing.

“K-Kris...I don’t think we should…” Tao stammered slightly. He pushed himself up onto his forearms, although it was difficult because of how Kris was positioned between his legs. “I think I need more time…”

“More time?” Kris questioned with a slight chuckle. “I might have been slightly more gentle with you this time around…”

A lot more, honestly...Tao thought to himself.

“...but I’m not planning on stopping tonight,” he finished, a smirk running across his face. Reaching his hand forward, Kris tugged Tao’s head up a little more. “Everything that’s happened tonight has made you even more irresistible, my little panda. There’s no way in hell I would hold back. So you better man up and get ready to take my cock, along with this dildo, up your pretty, tight, little ass. Understand?”

Tao maintained eye contact with Kris as he continued holding onto his chin. The older slowly leaned in towards him with a pleased smirk on his face, and all Tao could do was continue staring back at him. It was not until their lips lightly brushed against each other that Tao jerked his head back a little. Even though he did that, Kris maintained a firm grasp on the younger and kept him in place.

While the two of them kissed, Kris could feel Tao giving in more and opening his mouth wider. When he could tell the younger was more relaxed and actually enjoying himself, he started to move the dildo inside of him again. Once he started doing that, Tao began moaning louder, which was swallowed up by Kris’s mouth.

Leaning back onto the bed, Tao latched his arms around Kris’s neck, and pulled him down with him so they could keep kissing.

“Mmmm...someone’s gonna cum…” Kris moaned through their kisses as he noticed Tao getting more eager.

Tao could only groan in response, which caused Kris to pull up and untangle the younger’s arms from around his neck.

Backing himself up on the bed so he could strip off his shirt and undo his pants, he allowed for his erection to spring free. He could see how Tao’s eyes grew big at the sight of his erection, probably due from a mix of fright and amazement at the same time. After all, he had already experienced his cock before and knew it could bring him both pain and pleasure.

With his cock held in his hand, Kris motioned for Tao to come over to him. Right away, however, the younger shook his head. He knew Kris was going to have him give him a blowjob, but there was no way he wanted to do that. He would gag on the older’s cock.

“You go from being so obedient to rebellious really quickly,” Kris sighed out, shaking his head in disappointment.

Manhandling the younger, Kris flipped Tao around so he was facing him again. Tao let out a pained groan because of the large dildo still lodged in him and cringed when Kris grabbed onto his hair again and pushed his face down to his crotch. Feeling Kris’s erection pressed up against his cheek, Tao started trying to pull himself back.

“Don’t you want to show me how much you missed me?” Kris asked as he used his grip on Tao’s hair to move his head against his erection a bit.

“Kris...stop!” Tao cried out as he used his hands to try and push himself away from the older. “I don’t want to!”

“Oh come on, my little panda,” Kris cooed. He then pulled Tao’s head up more so he could look him in the eyes, and smiled down at him. “It’s just like how you sucked my fingers the other time,” he stated.

“I’m not sucking your cock that you’ve fucked probably dozens of people with,” Tao growled out, grimacing in pain as he received another harsh tug to his hair.

“So you think I’ve fucked dozens of people?” Kris asked. An entertained smirk was running over his face, loving how Tao thought he had really fucked that many people.

“Am I wrong?” the younger questioned in an angered voice.

“No. You’re accurate,” the older answered honestly.

Tao sat there, speechless. Kris smirked at him and hummed.

“You don’t even want to know all the places my fingers have been,” Kris stated smugly. “I haven’t only had sex with guys, you know. I’ve had my fill of women. Most of whom were too drunk at clubs to even remember my name or face, which is great for me.”

Realizing that Kris was hinting that he had at one point or another had his fingers inside of women, he felt like he could puke right then. Women’s sexual parts were something that seriously grossed him out. Hence why he was gay and was hoping to have a boyfriend eventually.

“Now that that’s out of the way, let’s get back to our business,” Kris said before plunging Tao’s head back down to his erection. 

Holding Tao’s hair with one hand, and his erection with the other, Kris pressed the leaking head against the younger’s lips. Tao had never given someone a blowjob before, but was not oblivious to the idea since he, of course, had watched porn multiple times before.

“We don’t have all night,” Kris hissed when he was met with Tao’s resistance to do as he was told. “I have to make it back before the others figure out I’m missing,” he explained. “Now be a good panda and open your fucking mouth!”

Shaking his head, his lips still pressed hard together, Tao refused. That only agitated Kris more and caused him to pull on Tao’s hair even harder in an attempt to get him to open his mouth. 

Upon receiving the pull at his hair that felt hard enough to yank it completely out, Tao opened his mouth and screamed. While his mouth was open, Kris pulled his head over his erection, and shoved him all the way down onto it. The head of his erection reached all the way to the back of Tao’s throat and jabbed him hard. The action made the younger cough and gag at the unwanted sensation.

Tao clamped his eyes closed and tried to breath out of his nose to keep from gagging anymore. He found out right away he was not a fan of the taste of pre-cum because it tasted too salty. Even the feeling of how Kris’s cock twitched in his mouth, rubbing up against his tongue and roof of his mouth, made him want to spit it out. Placing his hands on Kris’s thighs, he attempted to push himself off the older. With the way Kris was holding his head down, however, that was an impossible task to accomplish.

“How can you even call yourself gay if you can’t stand giving a blowjob?” Kris tsked disapprovingly, shaking his head slightly. “Or is it because mine is so big?”

With his hand still on Kris’s thighs, Tao glared up at the man through his hair. 

Get your cock out of my mouth! Tao screamed to himself, also hoping his glare was getting the message across to the older. 

Reaching his hand down, Kris moved a bit of the younger’s hair from his eyes and smiled at him. Even though the younger was glaring at him, he could not help but think he looked adorable while doing so. Especially with the way his mouth was wrapped around his cock like this.

“Now we just have to get your head moving a bit to really get started!” the older exclaimed before grabbing onto Tao’s hair with his other hand as well. He then began moving Tao’s head at the pace he wanted.

Bracing himself against Kri’s thighs, Tao was forced to move his head however the older wanted. He gagged repeatedly on the man’s cock, and found breathing to be rather difficult. Not to mention he had all the pre-cum dripping down the back of his throat, which made him want to cough. There were a couple of times he had begun to feel light headed from not breathing properly. Not to mention, his head was also hurting a lot from having his hair pulled repeatedly, and his ass still hurt from the dildo that had roughly been pushed into him.

“I could cum in this pretty, little mouth of yours,” Kris moaned as he felt himself getting closer to his release. “I should have done this my first time with you! I can only imagine what your face will look like with my cum dripping from your mouth and down your chin.”

Tao started screaming around Kris’s cock, not wanting him to release his cum inside of his mouth. The vibrations from his screaming only made Kris moan more and begin to thrust his hips up while still moving the younger’s head. 

With the addition of Kris’s hips thrusting into his mouth, Tao found himself gagging even more, and tears coming to his eyes. The zipper from the older’s pants was brushing up against his face harshly, probably leaving slight scratch marks on his cheeks. He could feel as Kris’s hips started shuddering and did the only thing he could think of in order to not get a mouthful of his cum.

He bit down. 

Hard.

Right away, Kris let out a cry of pain and pulled Tao’s head off from his erection. He threw the younger away from him before grabbing onto his dick and looking at the damage Tao had caused to it. Sure enough, there was a set of teeth marks near the base of his erection. A growl left his throat before he turned his attention towards the younger, who was letting out some pained coughs.

“You fucking bastard!” Kris shouted in fury.

Coughing and grabbing at his throat as he laid on the bed, Tao looked back at Kris and saw how pissed off he looked.

Crap! Bad decision! Very bad decision! Tao shouted at himself. He did not know why he had thought biting Kris’s cock was a good idea, but now it was too late now.

“What made you think that was a bright idea!? Huh!?” Kris shouted.

Tao flipped over onto his stomach to try and crawl away, but Kris simply clamped his hand over the back of Tao’s neck and held him down in place, forcing his head into the mattress. He then crawled over Tao and used his legs to pin the younger’s arms against his side.

“Get off of me!” Tao screamed while thrashing around as best as he could to get himself free.

“Do you think biting people is fun!?” Kris shouted at him, pushing down on the back of his neck even harder.

“I wasn’t going to have you cum in my mouth!” Tao told him while continuing to struggle.

Kris scoffed as he continued holding Tao down with his one hand, and using the other to pull the belt out of his pants. He released the hold on Tao’s neck as soon as his belt was free, quickly pulled the younger’s arms behind his back, and secured them behind his back. When he had secured the belt, Kris leaned back and smacked Tao on the ass, causing the dildo in him to shift inside of him.

“You really are just a little bundle of trouble,” Kris sighed out while watching Tao struggle on the bed to get his arms free from the belt.

“I’ll behave!” Tao stated, looking back at Kris.

“Sorry, Tao. But after how you’ve been misbehaving, I can’t trust you on that,” Kris replied.

“You can’t trust me!?” Tao shouted in shock. “I’m the one who can’t trust you!”

“Hmm...then if that’s the case, it looks like we both have to be on our toes,” the older replied. “And right now...you’re losing.”

Gritting his teeth, Tao watched as Kris started moving off of him. When he only had one knee planted on the mattress, he saw it as his chance to make his move. Tao rolled himself over, and in the process kicked Kris in the side of the head as hard as he could. The older tumbled over and crashed onto the floor from the impact. Quickly, Tao them moved himself so he could position his hands in front of his body. As soon as he did that, he hopped off his mattress and started heading towards his bedroom door.

He was close to his door when he felt something wrap around his ankle. Caught off guard, Tao crashed to the floor. His hands landed on the floor first to try and break his fall, but slid out from under him, resulting in his head crashing onto the floor. Dazed from hitting his head so hard, Tao could not do much as he felt himself being pulled back towards the bed by his ankles.

“Looks like I really have to watch myself around you now,” Kris said while dropping one of Tao’s legs and using his hand to wipe blood from his cracked lip.

“You said if I didn’t want it to fight back,” Tao pointed out with a snarl on his face.

Kris could only glare down at him, still feeling pain from both getting kicked and crashing to the floor.

Using his hands, Tao pushed himself up from the floor a bit and stared up at Kris. He thought he kicked him hard enough to knock him unconscious, but he must have let up in the end for him to still be awake.

“If you’re going to do something, Tao...you have to learn to do it right,” Kris told him with a couple shakes of his head. “Unless you didn’t want to hurt me that bad.”

“I...I…” Tao muttered through clenched teeth as he tried to gather his thought. I did want to hurt him! I did! Didn’t I…?

“You didn’t want to hurt me that bad. Though that was one hell of a kick, I’ll give you that,” Kris stated before hauling Tao to his feet and pushing him back on the bed.

Tao bounced on his bed slightly, his legs splayed open and his arms still trapped in front of him. Kris soon climbed back on the bed, moving one of his knees between Tao’s legs to make sure he would have to keep them open.

“Hmm...it looks like all your hasty movements have caused you to hurt yourself a bit,” Kris observed. He brought one of his hands down to Tao’s ass only to bring it back up and show the younger the crimson that painted them.

Moving slightly on the bed, Tao let out a small gasp of pain as he felt what Kris must be talking about. His ass was stinging more, and he could definitely feel something warm and sticky running over his ass. He had been in such a hurry to try and get away that he had not even felt the massive dildo tearing him open. 

Kris watched as Tao shifted on the bed uncomfortably while frowning down at him. It had not been his intention to have Tao hurt himself like this and actually felt kind of bad that it had happened to him, although the younger had willingly allowed himself to be filled with arge dildoit. Shifting on the bed, the older crouched down so his face was right by Tao’s ass.

“K-Kris...get away…” Tao said in a shaky voice, nervous about what Kris was going to do to him now. All he knew was that he could feel Kris’s warm breath on his stretched, torn entrance.

When Tao suddenly felt something wet against his entrance, he shuddered and moaned slightly. He could not believe it, but Kris was licking him down there. Why was he licking him down there!? It was dirty! Not to mention bloody! He was about to tell Kris to stop what he was doing when he suddenly felt the dildo inside of him begin to move. 

As Kris continued playing with him, Tao brought his bound hands up to his mouth. Tao realized Kris was not paying attention to anything he was doing and started pulling on the belt with his teeth. While he was pulling on the belt to get it undone, he felt one of Kris’s hands come up to his cock and start to stroke it. That got him temporarily distracted as he released the belt from his mouth and let out a loud moan. It took him a little while to get used to the sensation of Kris’s hand around his erection again, but once he was used to it, he went back to getting the belt undone.

It took another minute or so before Tao was finally able to get the belt undone and allowed it to fall away from his arms. As soon as it did, he could not help but reach his hands down and tangle his fingers in Kris’s hair. Once he did that, however, the older picked his head up and looked at him.

“Someone just can’t behave today,” Kris said with a shake of his head. 

Tao dropped his hands away from Kris’s head before grabbing the belt and throwing off the bed so it could not be used on him again. The belt buckle hit the floor with a loud thunk against the wood before the room plunged into silence.

“Sorry…” Tao found himself apologizing after a couple of seconds. Why did I say sorry…? Why would I be sorry?

“So now you feel bad about misbehaving?” Kris asked while gripping harder down on the younger’s erection. “You’re very confusing, my little panda. Do you know that?” he asked with a small laugh. “First you try to attack me, then you admit you miss me and want to play around, and now you’ve been misbehaving again. Care to explain?”

Turning his head away from the man, Tao chose to stare at the wall of his room. No, he did not care to explain anything to Kris. 

“Why would I bother explaining myself to you?” Tao asked while still keeping his eyes averted from the older.

The bed shifted a little, causing Tao to turn his head back. When he did he found himself face-to-face with Kris, only an inch or so separating them. A small shocked gasp left his lips, but he did not look away again. He could tell Kris was glaring at him slightly, clearly not happy that he was choosing to stay silent.

“K-Kris...backup…” Tao said, placing his hands against the man’s chest and shoving against him.

“Tell me,” Kris told him firmly.

“Why?” Tao questioned without breaking their eye contact.

“Because I want to know. Tell me,” the older said again.

“You sound like a child,” Tao pointed out.

“I don’t care. Tell me,” Kris said for a third time, now leaning down so their noses were touching.

Tao used all his strength to try and push Kris off of him again. He managed to get his shoulders off the mattress, but was pushed right back down with Kris holding him down this time.

“Tell me.”

“Kris!”

“Tell me!”

The older man’s voice rang out through the room, making Tao sink into the mattress from the volume of his voice.

Feeling kind of bad about what he had just done, Kris reached his hand down and started playing with the dildo again. He saw how Tao shuttered right away, and how a light blush dusted over his cheeks.

“Please tell me?” Kris then asked in a soft voice.

Tao’s eyes flew wide open as he stared up at Kris and tried to hold back his small moans. Did Kris just say please? That was not like him at all from what Tao knew about him so far. Kris was rough, the kind of person who did not care about other people. Saying please was something Tao had not been ready for, but it did make him want to answer him for some reason.

“Y-you’re my rapist…” Tao said in a shaking voice. “I shouldn’t have any feelings for my r-rapist…” Looking up at Kris and feeling him stop moving the dildo, he swallowed hard. “I saw a therapist because I was so fucked up by you. Wanting to see your rapist again...what sort of fucked up person am I, Kris?”

Letting out a small sigh, Kris dropped his head so his forehead was touching Tao’s. He felt the younger jump a little, but he also noticed how he did not turn his head away or anything like that, meaning he was not too bothered by it.

“You’re not fucked up, Tao,” Kris stated with his eyes closed.

“Pft! Now say that with a straight face,” Tao said in a defeated voice. “Look at everything that’s happened between us in the two times we’ve met...and tell me I’m not fucked up.”

Kris lifted his head up and took Tao’s face in his hands, forcing the younger to look at him. He then leaned down and pressed his lips against his. It was a short kiss, but enough to take Tao’s breath away.

“You. Are. Not. Fucked. Up,” Kris told him seriously. “If you want fucked up, you’d have to take a look at my life. That’s a story for another time though. But listen to me and believe me when I say...you are not fucked up. Confused? I’d believe that. Fucked up? No.”

“Why are you suddenly acting like you have compassion?” the younger questioned.

“I’m human, am I not?” Kris asked.

Tao had nothing to say to that but just nodded his head.

“I don’t mean to ruin the mood…” Tao said after a couple moments of silence, “...but...ummm…”

Kris took note at how Tao was glancing down at himself and understood.

“Do you want to continue with our original plan?” the older asked as he brought one of his hands back down to the dildo yet again.

“Y-yes...I do,” Tao admitted. He had to get it over with at some point, since he doubted Kris would leave without fucking him.

“Will you behave for the rest of the time?” Kris asked next as he ran one of his fingers around Tao’s stretched hole.

It only took a small nod of Tao’s head before Kris started pushing one of his fingers in next to the dildo. Tao let out a small cry of pain since he was being stretched even more now than he was used to. He could not stop his body from shaking as Kris stretched him more and more. Each time the man added another finger inside of him he cried out. 

By the time Kris had four of his fingers inside of Tao along with the dildo, the younger was clinging onto him with a couple of tears falling from his eyes. His body was so tense from the fear and pain that he could not stop shaking. Kris finished stretching Tao more, and glanced around the bed to see if he could find the lube from earlier. Thankfully, it was still on the bed, halfway crammed under a pillow from all the movement that had taken place.

“Are you ready for me?” Kris asked in a calm voice, giving Tao’s ass a couple of stretches to make sure he was good enough.

“I kind of want to say no...but I know I am,” Tao replied before bringing his hands up to his eyes and wiping away some of his tears.

Kris leaned down and pecked Tao on the lips before leaving a small trail of light kisses down his skin, going all the way to his erection. When he reached down there he sat up more and opened the lube. He quickly covered his erection in the lube and stroked himself to make sure he was completely hard, which was not difficult when he had Tao laying on the bed like that.

Tao watched nervously as Kris finished preparing himself. Right now he was cursing himself for being so horny earlier. When he thought about it, this would probably hurt a lot more than what the porn actors made it seem like, since they had to be used to doing this sort of thing.

With his back completely on the mattress, Tao threw one arm over his eyes as he felt the tip of Kris’s erection pressing against his already stretched hole. He could not help but cringe as the older started pushing himself inside of him. His breathing became shallow, his back arched off the bed, and his free hand clawed at the sheets under him, threatening to shred them.

Kris was moaning at the extremely tight feeling as he continued pushing himself inside of the younger. When he looked down at Tao, he saw how he was cringing while still covering his eyes with his arm. Reaching down, Kris pulled Tao’s arm away from his eyes.

“Look at me, Tao,” Kris said to him in a low voice.

Tao only shook his head while closing his eyes and turning his head to the side. His ass was in pain and he knew there was still quite a bit more of Kris’s cock he had to take in. If he looked at him, he knew the man would see the tears in his eyes. Kris had already seen him crying once today, that was enough for him.

“Tao…” Kris called lighter this time, not pushing in any more at the moment. “Tao.”

Opening his eyes slightly, Tao looked at Kris through the corner of his eyes. Catching the slight glance, Kris reached his hand down and tilted Tao’s head gently in his direction. Without putting up a fight, Tao allowed for his head to be turned and opened his eyes a bit more so he could see Kris better. A couple of the tears he had been holding back rolled down his cheek, but were quickly wiped away by Kris.

“Does it hurt a lot?” Kris asked.

“Yes,” Tao replied in a hoarse voice.

Kris wiped away a couple more tears from Tao’s face before leaning back and pulling his erection out from the younger. 

Shifting so he was leaning up on his forearms, Tao looked at Kris with a confused expression on his face. He was even more confused when he felt Kris starting to pull the dildo slowly out of him. At first Tao thought Kris was going to play around with it more, and was shocked when he watched the man toss it off the bed.

“Kris…?” Tao called with his eyebrows knit together in complete confusion.

“I think you’re one of those types of people who certain things involving sex interest you, but you can’t physically handle it,” Kris explained flat out. “You’re interested, but those things aren’t quite for you.”

Tao blinked a couple of times, not knowing what to think about what Kris was saying to him. Sure, he had gotten interested in the more brutal things that can be done during sex, but that had just been tonight. For all he knew this sort of thing really was not for him. Maybe Kris was right…

“Why do you care?” the younger then asked.

“Why do I care about what?” Kris asked.

“Why do you care about me? About if I’m uncomfortable or not…” Tao explained with a slight shrug of his shoulders. After all, you had no problem at all hurting me the first time, he added to himself.

Flopping down on top of Tao, forcing the younger fully back onto the mattress, Kris laid there with his mouth next to his ear. Tao could feel Kris’s breath against his ear, causing him to shiver and release a small moan. He felt a small bite on his ear before Kris answered him.

“Because I want to,” Kris simply replied before suddenly pushing himself into Tao.

Not able to do anything but moan loudly and cling to the man, he allowed for Kris to start plowing into him. The pace did not start out slow in the least. His bed was creaking as he was plowed into the mattress, but he did not care right now. Kris’s cock inside of him felt amazing. Of course it was smaller than the dildo he had in him not too long ago, and he found himself actually trying to tighten himself so he could feel Kris better.

Their kisses were turning sloppy, mainly because Tao was losing himself more and more with each snap of Kris's hips. The man was driving him to the edge so quick that he did not know what to do. He had been aroused for quite some time now and knew he could not hold it in forever, especially with how Kris was pumping into him. 

Without any warning, Tao ripped his mouth away from Kris's and cried out as he came. He could feel the man's teeth digging into his neck as he leaned his head farther back against the mattress. 

When he finished cumming with his stomach and chest now painted in the sticky substance, he expected Kris to stop biting him. If anything though, the older bit him harder. His hips were not moving as fast anymore but he was still snapping them forward hard. 

“Ouch...Kris…let go!” Tao moaned and panted out. When the man did not respond to him, Tao placed one of his hands against Kris's forehead in an step to push him off that way. “I said, let go! It hurts!”

Instantly, Kris had Tao's hands captured in one of his and pinned down to the bed. Only then did he open his mouth to see the younger and pick his head up. 

“You know what hurts?” Kris asked in a flat tone. “Getting bit on the dick.”

Tao pushed himself into the mattress more at the mention of his previous act. 

“Have you ever got your dick bitten?” Kris then asked. 

“N-no,” Tao replied with a shake of his head. 

“It hurts like a fucking bitch. Nothing compared to what I did to your neck,” he explained in a colder tone. 

Tao could feel a slight pain in in his neck where Kris had bitten him and guessed the man had broken through his skin. He was only wretched from his thoughts when Kris suddenly picked him up from the mattress. Out of instinct not to fall, Tao grabbed onto him, clinging to him like a koala. 

Kris situated himself so he was sitting cross-legged on the bed with Tao still positioned on him. With a bit of difficulty, Kris then detangled Tao's arms from around him and spun the younger around so his back was towards him. 

“Start moving, my little panda,” Kris told him with a small seat to his ass. 

Tao cried out slightly before he started to move himself on Kris's massive cock. As he moved himself he felt Kris wind his arms around him. One began playing with one of his nipples while the other went straight for his still hard cock. Tao found himself grabbing onto Kris's arm that was across his chest, and placing his other hand over the one stroking his erection. He was beginning to feel way too overstimulated but could not bring himself to care. 

“Someone’s having a good time,” Kris laughed into Tao's ear. 

“I… I'd be h-having a better time…with the dildo...a-and you…” he managed to respond with some difficulty. 

“You couldn't handle it,” Kris reminded him while starting to stroke Tao even harder and faster. “You would have been destroyed.”

Shivering at how Kris had whispered that into his ear, Tao started picking up his pace as well. 

“I want my cute, little panda to cum everywhere for me,” the older said when he heard Tao really starting to moan and cry out more. 

“Don't…say… that!” Tao panted out heavily.

Quite sometime ago, Tao had allowed his head to fall back onto Kris's shoulder. He knew the man had to be able to see the deep red blush covering his cheeks, but that did not matter to him right now. All he cared about was that he had sunk all the way down on Kris's cock and was grinding on it like his life depended on it. 

“Cum for me,” Kris whispered into his ear while still moving his hands around the younger's body. 

“D-don't…”

“I want to feel your ass clench around my cock as you cum,” he whispered even more sensually.

“Please,” Tao begged, knowing he would not be able to hold back if Kris kept talking to him like that. 

“You'd cum all over my hand… and I'd make you suck it off as you ride through the rest of your high,” the older added. 

That was the final straw for Tao. He picked up his hips and slammed them down hard right before releasing his load. His cum sprayed over the mattress and onto Kris's hand that continued fisting him, until he was nothing more than a trembling mess who could not utter a single coherent word. 

Kris released Tao's cock, which had gone slightly soft, and brought his cum covered fingers up to the younger's mouth. Since Tao's mouth was hanging open, he had no problem slipping his fingers into his mouth. At first Tao was unresponsive to the intrusion, so Kris started moving his fingers in his mouth, coating his tongue with his own cum. Eventually Tao closed his mouth and started sucking on Kris's fingers. 

As soon as Tao had himself entertained with his fingers, Kris started moving his hips more. Tao moved his head slightly, but Kris grabbed onto his chin so his fingers would not come out of his mouth. 

Reaching one of his hands back, Tao grabbed onto Kris's hair and pulled at it in pleasure. He cried out around Kris's fingers right before he felt an explosion of cum release deep inside of him. He could feel Kris shivering in pleasure behind him, and could not help but do the same. His hand dropped from Kris's hair, and the older withdrew his now clean fingers. 

Tao then felt himself being lifted from the still hard cock that had just pleasured him so much. Kris gave him a small shove which caused him to fall forward onto his stomach. He was still panting with a smile on his face as Kris reached down and spread his ass. 

“Thankfully it looks like you didn't bleed too badly,” Kris started as he looked at the condition of the younger's ass, which was kind of hard to see with all cum leaking from his stretched hole. “I'll reward you for doing a good job. Wait here.”

Tao could only groan in acknowledgment. It was not like he was going to be able to move right now anyways. And besides…he had actually enjoyed what had just happened to him. He felt the bed shift as Kris got off, and heard him walking away and out of the room. Tao had no idea where he was going off to, but did not care enough to flip over onto his back or side to look. 

It took less than a minute before Kris came back into the room and climbed back onto the bed. Before climbing back on he had grabbed the lube that had fallen to the floor. He popped the lid open and squirted since of the cold gel onto what he had grabbed. 

Confused, Tao turned his head back to see what Kris was doing. To his shock, he saw the man holding the vibrator he had been using in the bath tub. 

“You couldn't manage me with that large dildo. So to still experiment but on a smaller scale, I'll fuck you with this inside as well,” Kris explained. 

Without a moment's hesitation, Tao forced himself onto his knees and pressed his ass up into the air. He heard a small laugh from Kris as the bed shifted again. Tao looked back to see Kris already bringing the vibrator down towards his ass. In his eagerness he pushed his ass back towards the vibrator and let out a small moan.

“Easy there, Tao. No need to be this eager,” Kris said while placing a hand on one of Tao’s hips in an attempt to keep the horny man still.

The vibrator met with his cum filled hole, the head easily sliding inside. Right away it then started vibrated as Kris pressed the button to bring it to life. Tao shivered a bit in Kris’s grasp as the rest of the vibrator was pushed into him. The whole time he had been whining and moaning in pleasure as the vibrations ran through his body. His prostate was being stimulated, and he was already anticipating Kris entering him along with it.

“Your legs are shaking so much,” Kris commented, noting how Tao seemed to be struggling to stay up how he was. “Why don’t you lay down more? Make yourself comfortable.”

Nodding his head, Tao slowly lowered himself down onto the mattress so he was completely laying down. Kris was still between his legs, now massaging his ass lightly, listening to the sound of the vibrator as it continued stimulating the younger. 

Kris gave Tao a little bit of time to get accustomed to the vibrator in his ass. He did enjoy watching as Tao rutted against the mattress a little and let out his small, pleasured moans. It was not until Kris thought Tao was enjoying himself a little too much that he grabbed his hips and started to lower himself down on top of him.

As soon as Tao felt Kris’s body pressing against him, he stopped moving and glanced back at the older. Tao felt as Kris continued lowering himself down, while grinding his erection up against his ass. It was a great sensation along with the vabrator, and he found himself anticipating Kris’s cock inside of him. He wanted to move his hips a little along with Kris’s, but the older was preventing him from doing so by the way he was holding him down.

“Are you ready for me to enter you again?” Kris asked before biting down on Tao’s ear.

“Please...you’ve teased me enough…” Tao begged, followed by a small, pathetic sounding whimper.

“With pleasure,” Kris said before grabbing onto his erection, lining it up with Tao’s entrance, and pushing slowly in.

Tao let out a pained gasp at the stretch of his ass, but at least it was not as bad as the larger dildo that had been in him before. He was confident he would at least be able to handle Kris’s cock and the vibrator inside of him.

While Kris continued pushing himself in more, he started letting out moans of pleasure, urging himself not to push all the way in at once to avoid ripping Tao’s ass anymore than it already was. The vibrator was sending strong vibrations all the way up his cock, causing his hips to shake slightly. He had never experienced anything like this before, and the fun had barely begun.

It was only after a minute or so that Kris had finally managed to sink all the way into Tao. He then lowered himself all the way down onto the younger and rested there with his chest pressed up against his back. He could hear more small moans coming from Tao, and heard him whisper something under his breath.

“Did you say something, my little panda?” Kris asked.

“M-move…” Tao said audibly this time around. “Please...I-I need you...to move…” he begged.

Staying silent, Kris moved his hips back a little before thrusting them forward. Both of them moaned in extreme pleasure as Kris continued moving his hips like that. Because of the tight fit inside the younger’s ass, Kris mainly grinded up against him, or gave him small thrusts. Either way, they were both thoroughly enjoying the sensations.

When Kris felt himself getting close to reaching his orgasm, he reached for Tao’s face and turned it so it was facing him. Locking their lips together he then started moving his hips faster and harder. The two of them moaned into each other’s mouths until Kris finally found his release and filled Tao up for a second time that night.

The feeling of Kris’s cum entering him was enough to push Tao over the edge and give him yet another orgasm that night. He was feeling over stimulated because of the vibrator that was still moving in his ass. Thankfully, Kris reached down and turned it off, probably because he was feeling over stimulated as well by this point.

Kris stayed resting there for a couple of minutes, trying to catch his breath after that mindblowing orgasm he had achieved. He would have to remember to do this again with Tao another time because yes, he was planning on there being another time.

“My cute, little panda...how are you feeling?” Kris asked with a smile on his face. “Tao…?” he called when he did not receive a response.

Picking himself up more, Kris looked down at Tao to find him completely passed out. Tao’s breathing was steady, and he had a layer of sweat covering his body, which Kris could already tell was causing goosebumps to form on his skin. Not wanting Tao to be more uncomfortable than he needed to be, he carefully pulled himself out from the younger, followed by the vibrator. He then got off the bed and pulled a cover over Tao so he could warm up more. As soon as he did that, the younger turned onto his side with, surprisingly, a large smile on his face. 

A small sigh left Kris’s lips before he looked over to see just how late it had already become. Bending down he snatched up his pants and pulled his phone out. There were multiple text messages from Suho, causing him to groan in frustration.

Kris, where have you gone off to!?  
-Suho

Kris could only roll his eyes after he had read the first text message. He had no idea why Suho tended to freak out when he was the one to disappear for an extended period of time. Everyone else could disappear for hours on end and he would not bat an eyelash, or even think about contacting them.

Scrolling through the messages more, Kris read a couple more.

Tell me where you are so I know.  
-Suho

This isn’t funny, Kris! Where are you!?  
-Suho

Seriously!? It’s 10pm now and I haven’t   
heard back from you! We need to discuss   
plans for our next break ins!  
-Suho

Sighing once more, Kris read the last message sent from Suho again before finally responding.

Seriously…? I can’t disappear for a little   
while without having you up my ass?  
-Kris

You should have told me where  
you were going.  
-Suho

Kris raised his eyebrows. Clearly Suho had been waiting for him to respond in order to get a response that quickly.

I had something I wanted to take  
care of tonight. Nothing big.  
-Kris

Then get back so we can talk   
about our plans.  
-Suho

It’s already this late. We aren’t   
talking tonight, Suho.  
-Kris

At least get back so you don’t run   
the risk of getting caught.  
-Suho

I’m safe where I am. There’s no need to worry.   
I’ll just spend the night here.  
-Kris

And where is “here”?  
-Suho

That’s none of your concern. Just know I’m not   
going to get arrested or attacked by another gang or   
anything.  
-Kris

I don’t like not knowing where   
a member of my gang is.   
-Suho

Then show more care when other members   
go out for hours on end. Not just me.   
Besides, I AM the other leader of our   
gang...lighten up.  
-Kris

I do pay attention to them. I just get   
more worried about you since, like you   
said, you’re the leader of one of our sections.  
-Suho

Whatever...I’m turning my phone off and   
going to bed. I’ll see you some time   
tomorrow, eventually.  
-Kris

Without waiting for any sort of response, Kris closed out of his text conversation and shut down his phone. Suho really tended to get on his nerves easily and frequently, but there was nothing he could really do about that.

After tossing his phone back onto his discarded clothes, Kris turned his attention back toward Tao, who was still fast asleep. He did not know why he had told Suho he was going to be sleeping where he was right now. But some part of him did want to stay and spend the night with Tao. Confused by himself, he ran a hand through his hair before coming to the conclusion that there really was no other option for him. After all, past a certain time at night, it was dangerous for gang members to wonder around alone because they could be targeted by another gang. That was especially common in the area Kris lived, and he did not particularly feel like risking his life just because Suho wanted him back.

So carefully, Kris climbed back into Tao’s bed and under the covers. He moved himself closer to the younger, and was shocked when Tao actually snuggled up against him. Granted, it was probably only because the younger wanted to get warmer, but it still brought a small smile to Kris’s face. Once he was settled down though, he found himself falling asleep very quickly.

The next morning, Tao woke up next to something warm. Only the feeling of being pulled in closer to something made him scrunch his face and open his eyes. It took him a while to focus as he tried waking up more, and a small groan left his throat while he stretched slightly. Tao collapsed back onto his pillow temporarily as his body craved for more sleep. He decided, however, to actually wake up and get on with his day.

As soon as Tao opened his eyes fully, he realized what, or should he say who, was laying there beside him.

“Aaahh!” Tao screamed as he pushed himself farther away from the man, causing a huge spike of pain to run through his body. “Get away from me!” he shouted.

Quickly grabbing the pillow he had been sleeping on, he started smacking Kris in the face with it. That did the job and woke Kris up right away. The older used his arms to shield his face from the pillow assault and tried to stop Tao, but to no avail. The younger continued screaming and smacking Kris, causing the older to move closer and closer to the edge of the bed. When Tao thought he was close enough, he reached forward and shoved him off the bed.

“Ouch! Fuck!” Kris shouted while rubbing his sore butt and glaring up towards the bed.

Tao had grabbed the cover on his bed and draped it over his shoulders, pulling it closed around him to hide his body. When Kris stood up from the floor at looked at Tao, he could not help but shake his head.

“What the hell do you think you’re still doing here!?” Tao shouted, shrinking away from the man.

“I was sleeping until you started attacking me and shoved me off the bed again,” Kris replied as he stood before the younger completely naked.

Glancing towards the older, Tao could not help but to allow his eyes to trail down below Kris’s waist. He bit his bottom lip and worked at averting his eyes from the limp cock not even a couple of feet away from him.

“Why did you stay here last night? I never said you could,” Tao stated.

“It was easier than going back at that point in the night,” Kris stated with a shrug of his shoulders. “Besides, I didn’t mind sleeping with you. Did you know you like cuddling a lot?”

“I-I don’t!” Tao shouted, feeling his face turning a light shade of red.

“Pft! Keep telling yourself that, my little panda,” Kris scoffed with a roll of his eyes. “I wasn’t even lying down for a minute before you curled up against me,” he explained, now crawling back onto the bed. “Also, I plan on coming back for more visits,” he added.

“Why would you want to come back!?” Tao questioned as he shifted on the bed and pulled the cover even tighter around him.

“To experiment with you more, since you seem to be interested and able to handle some rougher things,” Kris explained with a small wiggle of his eyebrows. “And sleeping with you would be a nice bonus as I learned from last night.”

The bed shifted more as Kris leaned in towards Tao and placed his hand under the younger’s chin. Tao tilted his head up, guided by Kris, and looked him in the eyes. He did not know what he was expecting to happen, but was pleasantly surprised when he felt Kris’s lips pressed against his. This time he did not attempt to pull away or push Kris away, and actually closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the older man’s tongue in his mouth.

When Kris pulled away he saw the glossy look in Tao’s eyes. He could tell by that simple gesture that he had aroused Tao slightly.

“Do you want me to come back again?” Kris asked with a smirk on his face. “You already missed me before...would you miss me again?”

“It...it was...alright...at points…” Tao managed to get out, not wanting to sound too desperate or anything. “But you have anger issues. Do you know that?”

“I’ve been told I have a slight temper,” Kris acknowledged, his shoulders dropping down as he let out a small growl.

“Slight!? You call your anger situation slight!?” Tao asked, his jaw dropping open, shocked that Kris did not think it was something more serious.

“Even if I wanted to do something about it, it’s not like I have a bunch of spare money laying around to go and get help,” the older stated with a slight roll of his eyes.

Tao remained sitting on the bed while watching Kris with a sad expression on his face.

“What if I could help you…?” Tao asked, instantly gaining a glance from Kris. “Would you let me try and help you?”

“Why would you do that?” Kris asked with an unsure look on his face. “All I’ve done is hurt you,” he reminded the younger.

“You’ve...brought me pleasure too…” Tao added with an even deeper blush on his cheeks now.

“So you admit it,” Kris said, trying to hide his excitement.

“Based on how I was last night, I don’t think I could bother denying it at this point,” the younger pointed out. “But anyways...would you be willing to accept my help and see someone about your anger problem?”

“Who would I even go to see? Hm?” Kris asked in a semi-annoyed tone, knowing getting rid of his anger problem would not be easy no matter who he saw.

“I saw a therapist a while ago after you raped me,” Tao explained, wishing he did not have to remember the pain from the night that would haunt him for the rest of his life. “I told my therapist I had been with an abusive boyfriend…”

“So you lied to a doctor? Even I know that’s stupid!” Kris stated.

“I know...I know…” Tao said with a roll of his eyes as he slouched his shoulders. “But if I go back with you, I could say you’re my “boyfriend” and make it not so much of a lie. Then we could both get help.”

Kris raised his eyebrows at the idea before grabbing Tao and throwing him back against the bed so he was laying on his back again. The cover he had been hugging tightly to himself fell away, leaving him exposed. He then scoot himself up so he was sitting more on Tao’s stomach and stared down at the confused, and shocked, man.

“What if I don’t want to be your “boyfriend”?” Kris questioned, using his fingers to put air quotes around the word.

“Then...then I could always just bring you and plainly tell the therapist you have anger issues,” Tao replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

“You didn’t let me finish,” Kris told him. “What if I don’t want to be your “boyfriend”...” he said, putting air quotes around the word again, “...but your boyfriend instead?” he finally finished.

Looking up at the older with wide eyes, Tao did not know how to possibly reply to him. Had Kris just sneakily asked him to be his boyfriend!? He stayed silent and stared at Kris for about a minute before Kris leaned down towards him and pecked him on the lips.

“What do you say to that?” Kris asked with a smirk on his face.

“If we went to see the therapist, I know...it would make things more convincing…” Tao muttered.

“Is that the only reason you’d want to date me?” the older questioned before running his fingers through Tao’s hair.

“You never said date before...only boyfriend…” the younger stated.

“Boyfriend implies dating, my little panda,” Kris cooed to him before pecking him on the lips again.

“If...if I say yes...to being your boyfriend and all that is...will you go to therapy?” Tao questioned in a small voice.

“I would,” Kris answered right away. 

Looking over at the nightstand Kris spotted Tao’s cell phone and snatched it up. The younger attempted snatching it away, but Kris simply held it out of his reach while laughing. Thankfully there was no password for Tao’s phone so he was able to get into it easily. Despite the younger hitting him a couple of times to try and distract him he easily managed to save his phone number in the contacts section and quickly sent himself a text from Tao’s phone.

Once he was finished with that, he put Tao’s phone back onto the nightstand and kissed him on the lips again. When he glanced back over at Tao, he saw the man slightly glaring at him.

“How else would you have been able to get in contact with me again?” Kris simply asked. “I need to know when you make an appointment with the therapist, after all.”

“Oh get off me already,” Tao replied, ignoring what Kris had just said.

With another slight laugh, Kris climbed off of Tao and stood up from the bed. Kris was facing away from the bed when Tao climbed off as well and stood behind him. Glaring at the older, Tao gave him a hard kick to the back of his knees. Instantly, Kris crumpled to the floor and looked up only to see Tao walking towards the door of his room, phone in hand.

“Get dressed and get out,” Tao simply said before continuing on his way, heading to the bathroom to get all cleaned up.

“That’s my little panda,” Kris said as he got up from the floor and started pulling on his clothes. 

He had no idea when Tao was going to get in contact with him, but he was sure it would not take him long. After all, if Tao had missed him after the first time, he was sure to miss him a lot more this time around.

“Goodbye, my little panda!” Kris called loudly as he walked down the hallway to leave.

“Fuck you!” Tao yelled back from the shower, still hating the nickname Kris seemed to love calling him.

Getting out of the shower, Tao went to the bathroom door and cracked it open just in time to hear the door to his house close behind Kris. He then closed the door again, and slumped down to the floor with his back pressed against it. With his phone on the text conversation Kris had started between them, he stared down at it and let out a large sigh. Tao clutched the phone in his hands head leaned his head the door. He knew he had said he would consider himself Kris’s boyfriend if they decided to go and see his therapist, so he guessed if he never made an appointment with his therapist that they would not technically be dating. It was all confusing and jumbled up in his head as he thought more about it. 

“Now comes the hard decision...do I bother ever texting him again…?” Tao asked himself. “Uhhgg! Screw this!” he yelled at himself before standing up from the floor, placing his phone back on the counter, and hopping back into the shower. “It would always be fun to see if he gets desperate to see me first…” he muttered to himself with a mischievous smirk on his face.

\----Six Months Later----

Tao had ended up calling his therapist and making another appointment, explaining how he had convinced his ex-boyfriend to come with him so they could talk things out more effectively. Glad that Tao had wanted to try again, she had set up an appointment with him as soon as possible. Then it was just getting in contact with Kris to fill him in about what was happening.

\----Flashback----

Tao flopped down on his bed, picked up his phone, and opened the text conversation he had with Kris. Letting out a long sigh, he started typing away.

I got in contact with my therapist. We have a   
session with her on Thursday at 10am.  
-Tao

Then I’ll come to your house on Wednesday.  
-Kris

Why would you come over on Wednesday?   
That makes no sense…  
-Tao

We can have some fun together   
before our session on Thursday. I   
can sleep over again.  
-Kris

Don’t you have to stay with your gang or something?  
-Tao

They can survive without me. We   
have no robberies planned as of now.  
-Kris

Nothing I say will prevent you from   
coming...will it…?  
-Tao

Nope! And if you even think about setting   
your alarm to keep me out, I’ll cause a ruckus   
outside your house.  
-Kris

Kris...why do you have to be difficult right now?  
-Tao

Because it’s fun to pick on you, my little panda!  
-Kris

Whatever...I’ll see you on Wednesday then…  
-Tao

What? Not putting up a fight this time?  
-Kris

Is there really any point in it? I’ll  
make sure to bring that up on Thursday.  
-Tao

Fine. As boyfriends we should work out   
all our kinks. Except for our sexual kinks, that is.  
-Kris

Bye, Kris!  
-Tao

Love you too!  
-Kris

\----End of Flashback----

After seeing the therapist multiple times for the past six months, a lot of things had worked out between Tao and Kris. The younger had actually come to like Kris more than he thought he ever would. Kris, on the other hand, had actually learned to control his anger more and was, believe it or not, acting more affectionate towards Tao.

Kris had ended up staying at Tao’s house quite often, and of course, most of the time, that led to the two of them having sex. In the beginning, Tao had fought against Kris more to not have sex, but had eventually given up on fighting and learned to enjoy their time together.

Members of Kris’s gang had become curious as to where he was always disappearing to, especially when he was gone for the night. The more he did that, the more the other members started to get both concerned and interested. Kris had assured them it was nothing bad and not to worry about it, and that they should not bother themselves with asking him all the time. He just promised that whenever they needed him, he would make sure he was available. After all, he had worked with this gang for a long time and they were his family.

Since it had become more frequent that Kris was over, it was no shock that him and Tao were spending yet another night together. The two of them were laying in Tao’s bed together, Kris on top of the younger.

“Th-that...was...g-great…” Tao panted out as he rested on the pillow beneath him.

“Mmmm...you’re more experimental now,” Kris said, planting a kiss on the younger’s neck.

“I did buy everything because I wanted to experiment with my future boyfriend,” Tao pointed out as he looked up at Kris as well as he could.

“I love you so much,” the older stated with a smile on his face as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Tao’s neck.

“Mmmm,” Tao hummed in response.

“You’ve never said it back,” Kris pointed out in a sad voice.

“What? Of...of course I have!” the younger replied. “I must have by now.”

With a small sigh, Kris leaned up and flipped Tao over onto his back so they were looking at each other. 

“You’ve never told me you love me,” Kris told him firmly. “We’ve become closer to each other, spent more time with each other, and I’m pretty sure you don’t hate me anymore.”

“Except when you have your occasional outbursts…” Tao added while glancing off to the side.

“You know I’m working hard on that for you,” Kris told him with a slight frown on his face. “But back to what I was talking about, you’ve never said you love me.”

Tao shrunk back into the mattress a little, not saying anything in response. He knew he had never said it to Kris before. Things in his mind had been cleared up thanks to them going to see the therapist, but he could not believe he was in a relationship with someone who had hurt him before.

“Maybe another day,” the younger finally said before turning over to his side and resting his hands under his head.

“Not going to shower tonight? You always want to shower after we have sex,” Kris said, his head cocked to the side in confusion at the younger’s strange behavior.

“I just want to sleep…” Tao mumbled tiredly.

Kris did not want to argue with him, so he decided to lay down next to him, and pulled him in closer to him so they were spooning. Tao did not put up a fight whatsoever when Kris did this, since it had become normal between them.

Even though Tao had said he wanted to sleep, he had stayed awake. He listened to Kris’s breathing, and noticed how it slowed down and became more steady. With the older asleep, Tao carefully turned himself around in his arms so he could look at him.

“I love you…” Tao whispered.

Suddenly, Kris opened his eyes with a large smile on his face. Shocked by this, Tao jolted back a little, his face turning bright red when he realized the older had heard him.

“That makes me so happy!” Kris exclaimed, lunging forward and trapping the younger in his arms.

Like a cat fighting to get out of water, Tao tried scrambling away from Kris. This, however, failed miserably because of the tight hold the man had on him. He kept fighting more and more until he somehow ended up sitting between Kris’s legs, his back pressed up against his chest.

“Kris...you’re hard again!?” Tao questioned in pure shock, since the man had already cum five times that night.

“Say it again for me,” Kris requested while planting more kisses along Tao’s neck and face.

“Y-you’re hard again?” the younger asked.

“Not that!” Kris stated in an annoyed voice. “Tell me you love me again!”

“I...I…” Tao muttered.

“I know you can do it, Tao. Just say it for me and then we can go to sleep,” the older told him.

Tao gulped hard before tilting his head down so his chin rested against his chest.

“I love you…” he whispered.

“Louder.”

“I love you,” he said, just slightly louder this time.

“Louder.”

“I love you!” Tao practically shouted this time.

Hearing Kris hum behind him, he then felt the man’s hand wrap around his flaccid cock. Tao only let out a gasp of surprise before he realized Kris wanted to have sex again.

“You said we could sleep now!” Tao said, turning his head back towards Kris.

Kris grabbed Tao’s chin and kept him in place as he kissed him for a short amount of time. When he pulled away from the younger, he leaned in towards his ear.

“I lied,” Kris whispered with a smirk on his face.

Tao did not have much time before he was tossed onto his back with Kris between his legs. He was already half erect, and knew nothing was going to stop this from happening. They were both horny, so why bother trying to stop it?

“One round,” Tao told Kris firmly.

“Three,” Kris countered with.

“Three!? Hell no! My ass is still numb from you!” Tao stated. “Two! Final offer!”

“Deal!” Kris quickly agreed before going back down for another kiss.


End file.
